Burdens and the Strength to Carry Them
by LSpade
Summary: Takes place sometime after Season 10's Collateral. AU. The newly engaged couple have experienced their share of bliss, but now will encounter some doubts and threats toward their relationship. Will their strength withstand the upcoming obstacles put in their path, or will the forces eventually tear them apart?
1. Believing in One's True Notion

**New one shot here. Okay, I don't know about you guys, but I love reading stories about how Clark would turn Lana down if she ever came around again. This story isn't like that, but I did mention Lana in it. Quite a lot, actually. I just find it romantic when Clark declares his love for Lois in any manner. Anyway, enough with the chatter. Read on and enjoy the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Smallville. But, I do have creative license.**

The drive back to Smallville could be described in only one word: Uncomfortable. Clark gripped the steering wheel of his truck a little too tightly as he sat anxiously in the driver's seat. He caught himself glancing over at his fiancé for what seemed like the hundredth time since they left the restaurant back in Metropolis. She was reclining leisurely in the passenger's seat; her long legs stretched out in front of her, her head resting back against the seat, and her elbow propped up against the window with her fingers absently running through the locks of hair that was swept over her shoulder. He noticed the pensive look on her face as she stared out the windshield and even in this tension, he wanted nothing more than to pull the truck over and take her into the back seat.

"Lois?" Clark called out suddenly. She looked over at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." she replied, turning her gaze back to the windshield.

"Well, I'm only asking because you're quiet…and that's never a good sign," he teased lightly, glancing over at her before focusing on the road again.

She chuckled. "Jeez, Smallville. Even I know when to shut up."

Clark snorted at that, earning a pointed look from Lois. "Are you sure you're alright? Because I sense something bothering you. If everything is okay, you would be grilling me about the fire I put out on the outskirts of town. I mean, you barely said anything during dinner, either."

"Oh, well, I couldn't get a word in edgewise during your conversation with the waitress who, by the way, never left our table side. She might as well have pulled up a chair and joined us," Lois retorted, barely noticing the edge in her voice.

"She wasn't there the entire time," he responded. "We were just having small talk."

Lois scoffed. "If that was small talk, then I don't want to know what a full fledged conversation with you is."

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy in your voice?" Clark taunted, a complacent smile tugging at his lips.

"How do you get jealous from feeling left out of a conversation? I mean come on, Smallville. I was pretty much stuck talking to myself. I'm sure I was getting looks from the people around us. You know, here's this woman supposedly on a date with her fiancé, but he's too busy flirting with the hot waitress," she said, making a face of pure distaste, her hands flailing as she talked.

"I thought you didn't care what people think?" he smiled.

"I don't," she replied vehemently, sitting straight up in her seat. "And that is not the point."

"You're right. The point is you thought the waitress was good looking. Which means she really got to you." He looked over at her and noticed she'd gone rigid. "If you're willing to admit she was hot, then you're so distraught over something that you couldn't find a fault about her."

"I hate how well you know me," she shook her head. She turned to look out of the passenger side window.

"So, what's going on, Lois?" he asked quietly. "Why are you so upset? I thought everything was going great."

"Everything _was _going great," she said, turning to look at him. "But then, she shows up. This petite brunette with her perfectly tanned skin, her brown eyes, her delicate-looking frame. I couldn't help but think she looked so much like-"

"Lana?" He looked at her.

Lois froze as her heart dropped into her stomach. A bitter smile appeared on her lips. "And the fact that you noticed it, too, just makes me realize that I was right. You were so involved in her that you didn't even notice I was there."

"Lois, that's not true," he started.

"Isn't it? I mean, isn't it obvious that I'm…" She couldn't bring herself to say it.

"That you're what?" he asked. "The second choice? Is that what you're going to say?" He began to get angry.

"How else am I suppose to look at it?" she shot back, her voice raising slightly. "Chloe told me that when Lana came back a few years ago when Chloe and Jimmy were getting married, you two got back together. Is that true?"

Clark took a deep breath. "Yes."

"Exactly my point," she said. They stopped at a red light. "No matter who's in your life, if Lana comes back, you'll run after her. You always do."

"I don't always run after her!" he retorted, feeling the anger rise inside of him.

"Are you kidding me, Smallville?" she laughed bitterly. "For as long as I've known you there is no one compared to her. She'll leave you down and brokenhearted, but you always take her back. I'm sure if she shows up now, you'll take this ring right off my finger and give it to her."

With that hanging between them, Lois unbuckled her seatbelt and jumped out of the car. "Lois!" Clark yelled after her. She kept walking, wanting to be as far from him as possible. He growled in frustration and pulled over to avoid leaving the truck in the middle of the road. Then, he climbed out and followed her. "Lois, where are you going?"

"Anywhere away from you," she hissed as she continued walking briskly through the streets. "Tell me, Clark. Why did she leave again? I'm sure you two would've been hitched by now. Oh, wait, let me guess. It had to do with your secret, didn't it? She wasn't strong enough to handle it and you needed someone who was. Is that the only reason you asked me to marry you?"

"Come on, that's not true and you know it!" He shouted behind her. Fed up with just following her, he super sped in front of her, causing her to stumble backwards. His arm wrapped around waist to steady her, but she pushed him away.

"Do I? Let's face it, Clark," she said, tears welling up in her eyes. "You're only with me because she's gone. Lana disappeared and I came back and you decided you didn't want to be alone."

"How can you say that?" he growled, grabbing her by her upper arms. "How can you think I would just use you like that? After everything we've been through? Is that really what you think of me?"

She shrugged his hands off. "Oh, don't get all noble! Clark, I get it. You don't want to be lonely. You need someone to help carry your burden. I always thought I was the one you needed…"

"Because you are!" He yelled, throwing his hands up in vexation. "God, Lois, if you don't know by now how much I love you, then I don't know what to do to prove it to you. I know it may look like Lana has me in a love death grip, but trust me, I'm over her. It took the last time seeing her to realize we could never make it work and I was fooling myself to think she was the one. But you," he took a few steps toward her. "You _are_ the one, Lois. Since day one, I knew there was this deep connection between us, a special bond that I could never explain. I just tried to deny it because I didn't think I could fall in love with someone who got under my skin the way you do." Lois ruffled at that. She made a move to respond, but he clamped a hand over her mouth and wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him. "You never forget your first love. It's always with you. When I lost her, yes, I had a very hard time getting over her because I loved her so much. I eventually got over her because she wasn't the one for me. She didn't have that kind of hold on my heart the way I thought she did. But I swear, Lois, I swear that if I ever lost you, that would be the end of me. When you disappeared over a year ago, I went away. I couldn't be around my life if you weren't in it. Don't you understand? I love you and I can't imagine my life without you. I told you before," he looked deeply into her eyes. "I can't live in any world where you don't love me and I can't not love you."

Lois's eyes remained locked on his. As always, her heart swelled from the sweet words he spoke and the intense gaze he put on her. She could see he was telling the truth and the love he had for her came off of him in waves. Her body relaxed against him, but she remained silent. Clark looked at her expectantly, hoping she would show some sign that she forgave him. But nothing. She didn't say a word as she continued to stare at him. Slowly, he removed his hand from her mouth, waiting for her to say something.

"I want to go home now," she said quietly. She pulled out of his embrace.

Clark sighed and trailed after Lois back to the truck. She climbed in and he followed suit. They were on the road again and it was pin drop silent all the way to the farmhouse. Once they arrived, Lois went straight into the house without a word. If she was honest with herself, the silence was killing her. However, she just didn't know what to say to Clark. She believed him when he said he loved her and wanted no one but her, but something still didn't set right with her. She was trailing up the stairs when his hand gripped her wrist.

"Lois, what's going on?" he pleaded. She stopped on the stairs, but didn't turn around. "I'm at a loss here. I feel like this is driving a wedge between us and I don't know how to fix it. Please, just talk to me."

She let out a wavering breath before turning to face him, his hand still clasped around her wrist. "I know that you love me, Clark. I do. And I know you would never use me in any way. I just said all those things because I was angry at the fact that even after all this time, you're still thinking about Lana."

He shook his head vigorously. "No, Lois, I'm not. I only knew you would mention her when you were describing the waitress because I saw the way you looked at her during dinner. You had this certain look on your face that you only get when Lana came back after the wedding or whenever her name is mentioned. I know the only time you feel vulnerable is when it comes to the people you love. I saw you were afraid and you let your guard slip."

"Clark, I'm not sure how to believe that you won't dump me if she ever comes around again," she said, tears welling up in her eyes. "I know we've gotten so far since we first started dating, but I can't forget the way you risked everything for her again and again and again and-" Her ranting was cut short when Clark grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a fiery kiss. His other arm encircled her waist and pulled her tightly against him, lifting her easily off the staircase. She returned kiss after kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, until the need for oxygen was too much.

"That's what you do for the people you love," he whispered, resting his forehead against hers. "And I'd do it again and again and again for you. I'd give up my life entirely just to protect you. With Lana, I was holding onto something I knew wouldn't last and that's why I ran after her for all those years. With you, I don't have to hold onto us so tightly because I know you and I are meant to be. We will always be together, no matter what. I know our love can survive anything."

She cracked a small smile. "Even old flames you would have once died for?"

He chuckled and kissed her forehead, her eyes, her nose, and lastly her lips. "Even those. I love you, Lois Lane. Don't ever think my being with you has some kind of ulterior motive. You were never a second choice and you never will be. It's always been you."

Lois looked up into his eyes and a wide smile graced her lips. "I love you." She pulled him back for another heart clenching kiss. Clark squeezed her to him as he pushed her back against the wall, pressing his body to hers. She whimpered into his mouth as she felt his hands trail along her body. Her hands slid down his neck and to the ends of his sport coat to slip it off his shoulders when the doorbell rang.

He broke away from her. "We'll finish this later," he whispered. He kissed her once more before going to answer the door. When he opened the door, it was like a huge burst of wind knocked him back at the sight of his visitor.

Curious, Lois appeared behind him to see who he was looking at. Her eyes widened in shock, and a little bit of fear.

"Hello," came the all too familiar voice.

"Lex," Clark croaked out.

**Ah-ha! Fooled you there, didn't I? You thought Lana would be at the door. At first, I thought so, too. However, stories have minds of their own. So tell me, should I continue?**


	2. Morals or the Heart

**Hey there! I am back with Chapter two. Yes, Lex showing up was highly shocking, but he has a huge part in the Clark/Lois/Lana triangle. You'll see. Now, enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Smallville, but you already knew that.**

_Previously…_

_He broke away from her. "We'll finish this later," he whispered. He kissed her once more before going to answer the door. When he opened the door, it was like a huge burst of wind knocked him back at the sight of his visitor._

_Curious, Lois appeared behind him to see who he was looking at. Her eyes widened in shock, and a little bit of fear._

"_Hello," came the all too familiar voice._

"_Lex," Clark croaked out._

(((o)))

"Lex?" Lois spoke as they all still stood at the front door. "What are you doing here? How are you here?"

Lex chuckled with a quick shake of his head. "Always getting straight to the point when it comes to you, Lois." She threw him a sarcastic smile and waited for his answer. "It seems my pops never gave up on trying to bring me back. My body lied in a lab as they tried to resurrect me. It took some time, but here I am…very much alive." He grinned, glancing at both of them. His gaze settled on Clark. "Are you going to let me in?"

Clark hesitated for a moment, then stepped aside. Lois was forced to step back as she was right beside him. Lex crossed the threshold and made his way into the living room.

Lois looked up at Clark as he shut the door. "Clark," she said anxiously.

He looked back at her for a moment before turning to go into the living room. "What are you doing here, Lex?" he asked.

Lex turned from looking out of the window to face him. "Well, I was wondering where Lana was. I assumed after my death, she'd come back to you. I know you'd take her back. You two just couldn't stay separate, no matter what."

Lois stiffened. She wasn't the only one who thought the same thing about Clark and Lana. She glanced nervously between Lex and her fiancé. She should say something, but she couldn't.

"What do you want with her?" Clark asked. That didn't put Lois's mind at ease.

"She stole my suit and I want it back," Lex replied coolly.

"Good luck trying to get it back. The suit was absorbed into her skin. Kind of a tricky fault there, isn't it?" Clark snarled.

"Well, I still need to find her. We have some unfinished business that needs taking care of. I'm surprised to not see her here. Why is that, Clark?"

He glared at Lex. "You know why. That suit of yours involved Kryptonite."

"Ah, so she couldn't be near you because of your 'allergies.' Well, isn't that sad? Torn apart yet again. I must say, Clark, you're holding up better than I thought you would, considering the love of your life was taken from you," Lex grinned evilly. His eyes darted to Lois, who was standing quietly staring at the floor with a look of sorrow mixed with anger on her face. He smiled. "Or did you find your sex somewhere else?"

Lex took a few steps toward Lois, but Clark stepped in between the two. "You don't talk about her like that," he growled. "Now, get out."

"Oh, come on, Clark. I thought we could be friends again. I'd like to see up close how _much _you two love each other," Lex smiled, taking a step back.

That did it for Clark. He growled and grabbed Lex by the front of his shirt and pulled him up to his face. "Don't you EVER try to get in between us, you hear me? I'll never forgive you for what you did to Lana and me, but if you ever try to take Lois away from me, I swear you'll regret it. You don't know what I'm capable of."

"Clark," Lois called out. She placed her hands on his shoulders, gently prodding him to let go of Lex.

Clark huffed and pushed Lex away from him. "Leave. Now."

Lex straightened out his clothes and gave a small smile. "Don't worry, Clark. I'll be back soon enough…and I'd be careful if I were you." He looked at both of them for a brief second, then left the farm without another word.

Lois looked up at Clark, whose back was still to her. She gingerly placed her hand on his shoulder and tugged on it. He turned around to face her. "That wasn't an empty threat, was it?" she asked quietly, even though she already knew the answer. He simply shook his head no. Her hand slowly trailed down his arm to his hand as she gave a sad smile. "He's going to try and break us up."

"He'll try, but he won't be able to," he said with much conviction. "I won't let anyone take you away from me. I promise you I will do whatever it takes to keep you with me."

Lois shook her head. "Clark, I understand and as much as I appreciate it, don't sacrifice you're morality for me, not because of what I said before."

"I'll sacrifice anything for you," he said. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. Lois responded by kissing him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. His large hands splayed across her back, he pulled her closer as they fell back onto the couch. He broke away from the kiss and looked up at her. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you, too." She leaned down and captured his lips again as their hands began to explore.

(((o)))

The next morning, Lois woke up on the couch, clad in nothing but a blanket, and had the memories of the previous day running through her mind like a picture show. What caught her attention the most, however, was the naked man beneath her. She smiled as she stroked Clark's cheek before laying her chin atop her hand, which was placed leisurely on his chest. He looked so peaceful when he slept; almost angelic. His hair was tousled, his face was relaxed, and there was a small smile on his lips. What was he dreaming about?

Lois didn't get the chance to ponder the question as another one came to mind. What was Lex planning to do to them? She knew he was only trying to break Clark and the last time she encountered Lex, or rather a clone of him, he told her that she would be Clark's greatest weakness; her death would destroy him. So, what? Was he going to try to kill her? Was that her fate for loving Clark? No, it wasn't going to end like that. She would see to it. Although, looking at Lex and Clark's past, Lex always seem to win out on making Clark miserable. Would Clark really be destroyed if she was gone? He was the Blur for crying out loud. He could adapt. But, could she adapt without him? That's a big, fat no. Lois's life was too entwined with Clark's to ever live without him. Neither knew exactly what Lex would do, but the outcome will most likely be unpleasant.

Lois frowned. _Quit thinking like that, Lane,_ she berated herself. _You're not going to lose Clark and he is not going to lose you_. Unfortunately, her little pep talk wasn't working out so well. Annoyed with the problem at hand, she gently began to shift out of Clark's arms. Luckily, he didn't wake. She smiled to herself. The man had super hearing, yet he slept like a log. Shaking her head in amusement, she grabbed his dark blue dress shirt, which was discarded hastily the previous night, from the floor and slipped it on, only doing the buttons halfway up. She draped the blanket nicely over Clark's body and made her way into the kitchen to retrieve a cup of coffee.

She brought the brown liquid up to her lips and inhaled the aromatic scent of freshly brewed coffee. She closed her eyes and smiled as she took the first sip. She couldn't help but be addicted to the bean. At least six times a day was Lois knocking back cup after steaming cup of her favorite caffeinated drink.

"Lois?" Clark called out to her. He was still half asleep, slightly stirring on the couch as he reached for her.

Lois smiled and made her way back into the living room. "I'm right here, Smallville."

He quirked one eye open and saw her standing in front of the couch wearing only his shirt and holding a cup. A smile crept onto his face at the sight of her beauty as he opened both eyes to fully take her in. "You should be over here," Clark said, pointing to himself.

She grinned and placed her cup on the coffee table before pouncing on him. He caught her with ease, his hands resting on her hips as she straddled his torso. "It's not fair that I can't hurt you," Lois commented as she socked him in the chest.

Clark smiled and grabbed onto her hand, playing with her fingers. "I think you find effective ways to even out the playing field," he replied.

"Like what?" she snorted. "Pulling out green kryptonite on your ass?"

"No," he chuckled. "But, you have other ways of making me sweat."

Lois smirked. "Is that so?" She leaned down and let her lips brush his. "Care to enlighten me?"

Clark smirked. Before she knew what was happening, Lois found herself on her back with him hovering over her. "You, Lois Lane, are my very own human kryptonite."

"Am I?" she smirked, running her hands up and down his back.

He reached for her hands and pinned them against the couch by her head. He looked down into her smiling face and slowly leaned down. "I worked up quite a sweat last night." His whisper rained on her lips as he entwined their fingers.

"I don't recall you having any problem with that," she shot back, not letting him have the upper hand.

"I have no problem making you beg for me," he replied as he leaned down to kiss her lightly.

"I begged for you? If I remember correctly, you were the one who couldn't even make it to the bedroom," she responded hastily.

"Now, Lois, don't try to forget that you said you couldn't wait any longer for me." If she could, Lois would slap the complacent smile right off his handsome face.

"That…that was…" She couldn't find the right words for a comeback. "Smallville, I'll have you know the only reason I said that was because of your performance anxiety. I mean, you are always so concerned about having sex with me. I needed you to move faster than your snail pace."

Clark's eyebrows furrowed. He let go of her hands and braced himself on his arms so that he was hovering over her; the only thing she felt were his legs brushing against hers. "Well, sorry for trying not to hurt you."

Lois immediately regretted her words. Her face crumpled into worry. "Clark, I didn't mean it like that," she tried, gliding her hands along his sides. She didn't like the space between them, so she tried to pull him back down against her.

Clark remained in place, though, feeling her efforts to pull him to her. However, he was hurt by her comment. He knew she was only trying to make a snarky comeback, but he couldn't help but wonder if she was truly annoyed by his hesitance to be rough with her. He shook his head slightly and moved from his place above her. He sat at the end of the couch as Lois scrambled to sit up.

"Clark, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean it like that. I was just annoyed by that smile on your face. You know I love that you're gentle with me," she tried to explain.

"But I know you want more than gentle lovemaking sometimes," he said, dejected. "And I wish I could give you what you want, but I'm afraid I might get too carried away and hurt you."

"Believe me, Smallville," Lois said, climbing into his lap. She straddled his blanket-clad thighs and grabbed his face in her hands. "I don't mind your gentle touch. Yes, I would like to take it up a notch, but only if you're really ready to take the next step."

"What if I'm never ready to put your life at risk?" Clark asked worriedly.

"Honey, you would never be putting my life at risk. I'm sure that when we finally do go that far, you'll do great. I trust you to do that for me," she answered honestly.

Clark looked into her eyes for a moment. Lois wasn't sure what to read in his as he kept a blank expression. She subconsciously chewed on her lip, her nerves starting to get to her. Suddenly, Clark roughly grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a deep kiss. Lois's hands held onto his broad shoulders as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her upper body flush against his. She moaned at the sudden gesture and the roughness of the kiss. The hand in her hair tangled through its strands and tugged lightly, making her groan at the forcefulness. She began to get lost in the kiss, grinding her hips against his, feeling his arousal come to life.

Abruptly, Clark pulled away. Lois whimpered at the loss and opened her passion-filled eyes. She met his and his usually calm green-blue irises turned to an stormy blue; his body just as lustful as hers. He licked his lips seductively and trailed his large hands across her shoulders. "Unbutton your shirt," he said, his voice dropping into a dangerous octave.

Lois, surprised by his sudden forcefulness, slowly raised her hands, releasing the first button and working her way down. At the release of each button, Clark trailed a finger down the now exposed skin and pulled the fabric apart. Once the last button was unfastened, Lois was about to pull the shirt off completely when he stopped her.

"Keep it on," he commanded as he slid his hands up her bare sides under the open shirt. He reached the sides of her breasts and his thumbs glided over her already erected nipples.

Lois moaned softly, her eyes drifting close. Clark smirked and moved his left hand to splay across her upper back. He effortlessly pulled her up and against him so that her right breast was aligned with his mouth. "Oh, god, Clark," she moaned as she felt his mouth on her, switching between teasing nibbles and torturous licks. Her hands grabbed onto the back of the couch behind him. Clark moved his right hand from her left breast to her backside, giving it a firm spank. Lois groaned and slowly rubbed her burning body against his. He kept up with his assault on her chest before sitting her back down in his lap. He looked at her flushed face for a moment before kissing her. He pulled away and watched as Lois quickly grabbed his face to pull him back to her. He chuckled to himself and kissed her passionately. He pulled her hands from his face and she dragged her nails roughly down his naked chest as their tongues fought for dominance in her mouth.

Clark grabbed Lois's ass and pulled her even closer into his lap as he slid to the edge of the couch. She wrapped her legs around his waist as her right arm looped around his neck to keep him in place. Once they needed air to breathe, Clark pulled away, satisfied with the pout on Lois's mouth.

"What do you want, baby?" he asked huskily, tracing a finger down the side of her face until it reached her kiss-swollen lips.

"I want you," she breathed out before biting down on his finger.

Clark started to lose his concentration when she began sucking on his finger. He was mesmerized by the way her lips wrapped around it and he could feel her tongue swirling around his finger. Shaking his head, he quickly flipped her onto her back on the floor. He hovered over her, bracing his weight on his arms, barely touching her. Lois moaned and attempted to pull him down against her, needing to feel his skin on hers. Clark smirked down at her. She was squirming so much it turned him on even more. It took all his strength to keep from giving into her right then.

"What's the matter, Ms. Lane?" he teased in a seductive manner. "You look a little flushed."

Lois glared at him. "Do I? Well, I wouldn't know why. I guess it's just a little hot in here."

"Why don't I help you with that?" He leaned down and ran his tongue from her collarbone up to her ear in one, smooth lick. Lois arched her body into his and let out a loud moan. He let a little more of his weight rest upon her and her arms wrapped around his back, her nails scratching in anticipation. Clark found a sweet spot right below her ear and began sucking. Lois raised one hand up to the back of his head where she held him down against her. Her legs wrapped around his waist. She felt his erection press against her center and she couldn't help the animalistic growl coming from her low in her throat.

"Clark, please," she breathed.

"What is it, Lois?" he taunted. "Tell me what you want."

"I…" she trailed off as she felt his fingers glide up her thigh to her hot core. "I want…" He slid his forefinger between her folds. "Oh, god…"

"Come on, I won't know unless you tell me," he smirked, continuing to rub her.

"Oh, you know what I want," she moaned.

"No, I don't," he said, releasing her and sitting up.

Lois groaned at the distance between them and climbed into his lap. "I want you in me, Smallville."

Clark grinned. "That's my girl." He kissed her passionately and grabbed her hips. He lifted her slightly and slid easily into her wetness.

Lois moaned in a very unladylike manner. She began grinding her hips against his, but her stilled her. She groaned again, this time in frustration, and pulled away from his lips. "What are you doing?"

"You said you wanted me in you, that's all," he said, knowing how annoying he is being to her.

"Really, Smallville?" she said heatedly. "Stop being stupid and do me already."

Clark's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Alright, if that's what you want." Without warning, he slammed into her, causing her to scream out. Concern instantly clouded his mind. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, god, I'm more than okay," she breathed out, grabbing onto his shoulders. "Give me more."

He grinned and thrust up hard again, enjoying the look of passion on her face. She wrapped herself around him as he pushed in and out roughly. He laid her back down, without breaking contact, and lifted her leg higher around his waist which allowed him to penetrate deeper into her.

"Oh, Clark," she moaned before pulling his head down to kiss her.

He smiled against her lips as he continued to thrust. In and out…in and out…

**Alright, sorry for the delay. Not really much of a chapter this one was, but I thought the Clois lovin' was pretty good. Not my first rodeo, but I felt a little new to writing such a scene. Y'know, being a newly converted Smallvillian and all I wanted to make sure I did it justice.**

**As for the whole Lex thing, I will be answering the questions I'm sure you all have soon, so look out for the next chapter. Don't forget to hit that button. The one right there.**


	3. The Beginning of a Prolonged Tension

**A super long chapter for you all with my sincerest apologies. I've been working on a new project lately that hasn't left me much time for anything else. The new story I'm working on will be posted as soon as possible. Again, I am sorry for the delay. Please enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Smallville, well I do own all DVDs season 1 to 10, but you know what I mean.**

A week had gone by and all was quiet on the Lex front. Other than the papers and light gossip around Metropolis, Lois and Clark hadn't heard a word whatsoever from the Luthor. Since Lex had come back into their lives, the Lane/Kent duo have been walking on eggshells around each other. Neither would admit it, but the events that happened the previous week, especially in the order they occurred, shook them up more than they expressed to each other.

Clark was insanely worried about what Lex was planning to do. He knew the man well enough to now know that Lex was capable of anything just to bring him down. No matter how much more Lex had, he was always trying to take what belonged to Clark. There was a time when he thought of the billionaire as a brother. They were so close. Now, Clark can't even stand in the same room as him without feeling such resentment toward Lex for everything he ever put him through. However, since he last saw him, Clark had grown tougher; his will power was stronger. He wouldn't let his best friend-turned-enemy get to him any longer.

Lois, on the other hand, was more concerned with the talk about Lana Lang. She couldn't help but feel a certain vulnerability when it came to Clark, and even more so when Lana was involved. Having been there to see the ups and downs of the Clana relationship, Lois had her doubts about where she stood with Clark, even after all this time. There will always be this part of him that belonged to Lana. Lois wondered just how much of him she owned. Now, to make matters worse, Lex showed up to remind her just how strong her doubts about Clark and Lana were and of the fear that she might not be the one Clark truly needed.

(((o)))

Usually, no force, other then Kryptonian, could move him. Nothing on Earth was powerful enough to affect him. So, Clark was surprised when he was pushed backwards into the kitchen counter with barely any effort. His right hand caught the edge of the counter to steady himself as he tried to figure out how he became so unsteady on his feet. When he looked up, he realized just how vulnerable he got when his eyes met the sight before him.

Lois ran and jumped on her fiancé. Clark reacted quickly and grabbed her around her waist to steady her before she hurt herself. His arms came about her waist as her hands gripped his shoulders and their lips met in a passionate kiss. Lois's foot came in contact with the counter behind him and pushed against it, telling Clark to walk her to the island where he sat her down on top of the space where their dinner wasn't scattered about. Their lips came apart for a moment as she tried to catch a breath before diving back into his deliciousness.

"This isn't exactly what I had in mind when you said you wanted dessert," he breathed.

"There's nothing better than Clark Kent with whipped cream on top," she whispered in a sultry voice.

Clark groaned as her lips slithered up his neck in wet kisses, moving to capture his earlobe and gently sucking on it. She continued onto his jaw line and to his lips, but before she made it, Clark pulled back and cupped her cheek in his hand.

"What's going on, Lois? You've been completely revved up ever since dinner," he said, attempting to control his emotions. He couldn't stop staring at her soft, swollen lips.

"What are you talking about? I just want some lovin'," she smiled wickedly and wrapped her legs around his waist as she placed a hand at the back of his neck to pull him into another kiss.

Clark had no control over it as he parted his lips to make way for her demanding tongue. His hands gripped her waist and pulled her closer as they kissed for long, steamy minutes.

"Mmm…Lois?" Clark mumbled against her lips. She didn't hear him, or she didn't acknowledge him. She was too busy doing wild things to him. Finally, he managed to pull away. "Lo, honey." He grabbed her hands to still them. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she stressed, smiling to reassure him. "Come on, Smallville, we've had kinkier moments than making out on our kitchen counter. This isn't the first time I'm sitting here."

Clark blushed at her comment. "Yes, but you're kissing me almost like you're…desperate…like this is the last time we'll ever be together."

Lois was silent for half a second before responding, "Don't be ridiculous. I've just never wanted you so much." She pulled him back to her and kissed him fanatically again, hoping to shut him up. It seemed to work for a while until he pulled away again. "Clark, seriously? Just kiss me."

"No, it's not that," he said, then gave her the look. "I have to go."

For a moment, Lois looked angry, but then her face softened. "Go."

"Are you gonna be okay?" he asked as he unwrapped her legs from his waist.

"Do I have a choice?" she asked.

Clark just gazed at her forlornly before speeding away. Lois sighed. No matter how much she supported what he did, she could never get used to him blurring away from her. Shaking her head to get rid of the pity party she was throwing herself, she hopped off the countertop and made her way back into the living room.

The files she had on Lex lay unceremoniously on the coffee table. Her editor had finally relented and gave her the story about Lex's upcoming project. It's been top secret to the point where even Lois doesn't know exactly what he was working on. All she had were the basic files to which every reporter had access to. She needed to dig deeper, investigate closer into the truth. Lois stared straight ahead, lost in thought. Clark was out helping someone; perfect time to sneak into LuthorCorp. With that, a smile graced her face as she headed upstairs to change into her favorite outfit for spy work.

(((o)))

Clark waited in the shadows for the police to arrive. He had managed to show up just before the robbers could stash the stolen money from the bank into their duffels and take off. Now, he watched as they struggled against the ropes he tied them up in. Sirens could be heard in the distance and once he caught a glimpse of the red and blue lights, he blurred off.

"Lois?" Clark called out as he sped into the kitchen. He heard no answer. "Lois, are you here?" He walked into the living room and spotted the files on Lex scattered on the coffee table. One, in particular, jumped out at him. It was one that confirmed Lex was hiding significant information in a vault stored in LuthorCorp. That would certainly grab Lois's attention. Clark's jaw clenched. Without another thought, he sped off into Metropolis.

He blurred into LuthorCorp. just in time to see Lois face-to-face with Lex. He knew Lois would be furious with him if he just burst into the room ready to save her way she wasn't in any real danger, so he remained hidden, watching as his fiancé and his enemy converse.

"Lois Lane. We meet again," Lex smiled calmly.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm sure you would have found me sooner or later, wouldn't you?"

"Well, you are a close connection to Clark. All I need is you to bring him running right to me," he said.

Clark was very tempted to reveal himself. Lois's face remained stoic, although there was a glint of fear in her eyes. "Clark knows better than to believe anything you say."

"Even when it comes to your safety?" he asked, taking a step toward her.

Clark took a step as well, ready to dive in between them, when Lois took a step toward Lex. "You won't kill me. You need me too much."

"That may be true, but it doesn't mean I can't hurt him." Lex grabbed her by the back of her head. "Now, what do you think Clark would say if he found out you kissed me?"

Lois pulled a disgusted face and pushed him away. "He would _never _believe I kissed you!"

"But he'll believe I kissed you," he said as he stepped toward her and pulled her in close, planting one on her.

"Get away from her!" Clark growled, stepping out of the shadows. His was pissed beyond hell seeing that slimy man touch Lois.

Lex turned to see Clark standing in his fatalist stance, looking about ready to rip him into pieces. Lois pushed away from him again and wiped her lips with the back of her hand.

"Clark! You've come to join the party!" Lex smiled evilly. "I hope you don't mind sharing your beautiful fiancé."

"I told you to stay away from her! You've crossed the line!" Clark shouted.

"And just what are you going to do about it?" Lex challenged.

Clark's anger began to boil beneath his skin. What _could_ he do? He didn't resort to violence for anything. But, god, if Luthor tried to touch Lois again…

"That's what I thought. You couldn't do anything to me, even with all those powers you're packing. I'm a free man to do whatever I want." Lex turned to Lois and pulled out a gun.

Clark quickly blurred between her and the gun. "You can't do anything."

"On the contrary, I can and I wasn't going to kill her. Just teach you a lesson," Lex replied, dropping the gun to his side.

"Why would you need to teach me a lesson? I've done nothing to you," Clark said.

"That's where you're wrong. You had everything I ever wanted. A family, friends, a woman who would love me regardless. Not a penny could buy any of that and that's where I lost any chance to have those things. But you, you didn't need to lift a damn finger to have everything!"

"No, I didn't. But I had to have a pure heart. One I know you possess, Lex," Clark spoke, trying desperately to get through to him. "One that was corrupted by your father."

"My father had _nothing _to do with it!" Lex shouted. "This is Who. I. Am." Lex pulled the trigger of the gun and a bullet bounced of Clark's chest.

Lois grabbed onto his arm out of habit. "Clark," she exhaled.

"I won't give up, Lex. I will save you," Clark vowed before sweeping Lois into his arms and blurring away.

Lex stood there, angry at everything in the world, but mostly with himself.

(((o)))

Clark and Lois arrived in the living room, the wind of his arrival brushing the files off the coffee table.

"Clark," Lois said sternly, jumping down from his embrace.

"Lois," Clark started.

"No," she shook her head, placing her hands on her hips. "You said you were going to save Lex. How are you _possibly_ going to do that?"

"I don't know, but I don't have a choice," he said, walking into the kitchen.

"You do have a choice!" she shouted, following on his heels. "Throw his ass in jail!"

"There's no way I can ensure he stays in jail. I have nothing to tie him to," Clark replied, taking off his jacket and tossing it onto the coat rack.

"Well then, send him to the phantom zone. He'll surely fit in there," she snorted.

"I can't just keep sending humans to the phantom zone, Lois. They don't belong there,"

"Clark! There's nothing else you can do! There's no saving Lex Luthor!" Lois exclaimed.

"I can save him!" he shouted back, turning to face her.

"You can't save everyone!" she yelled. "Stop trying to! You're not helping anybody. You're only wearing yourself out!"

"How could you tell me not to save people? I'm going to do it whether you like it or not. Lex can be saved. He just needs someone to show him the right path," he said.

"Oh, right. Because that worked so well the last time you tried!" She threw her hands up in frustration. "Instead, he wound up snagging your girlfriend."

Clark stumbled back. He couldn't believe Lois would say something like that, not after knowing how badly that wounded him. His eyebrows furrowed in hurt. "Well, if that's how you see it, then why don't you make it easy for him? Go running straight into his arms! Lana did, you might as well, too!" He couldn't help the edge in his voice, nor could he stop shouting.

"That is ridiculous-" she begun to protest.

"No it's not, Lois. He will use you because he knows how much I love you," Clark sneered. "That was the reason he went after Lana. He knew how much it would hurt me. He knew I would be devastated."

"So, so what? He thinks I'm like Lana? That I'll just bend at his will?" Lois shouted incredulously.

"No, he knows you'd do anything to protect me. Now that he knows everything about me, there's no telling what he will do to finally bring me down," Clark said.

"That is exactly my point, Clark! He will do anything to take you down and you want to save him?" she asked.

"What else can I do? Just let it go?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, so you can run right into danger whenever you damn well feel like it, but I have to let go of saving someone's life?" Clark got into her face, pointing accusatory fingers.

"Okay, that is different. I run into dangerous situations to get my stories. What you're doing is pointless," she shot back.

"You know what? You're pointless!" he shouted. "I thought you'd support me on this. I thought you understood."

"I understand you're out of your freaking mind! You do whatever you want with Lex. You're just waiting your time!" Lois started walking toward the stairs in no mood to continue arguing with someone as stubborn as her.

"Oh, yeah, like you were wasting your time tonight. What exactly did you think you would achieve? You know, besides making out with him?"

Lois turned around in a blur, glaring at him. "Where the hell do you come off accusing me? I was _not _making out with him. That was barely even a damn kiss!"

"Took you a while to push him away!" Clark accused, too livid to acknowledge how irrational he was being. "Did your tongue get lost in his mouth?"

Lois took a step forward and her hand collided with his face. Even though he was furious with her, he moved his head with her hand to prevent her from hurting herself.

"I can't believe how much of a bastard you are," she growled. She turned on her heel and stomped up the stairs.

Clark clenched his jaw, quickly heading out the kitchen door and to the barn. There was no way the two could manage to stay under the same roof without killing each other.

(((o)))

Lois turned in bed, her arm stretching out over the space beside her. When she didn't feel the hard, warm body like she usually did, her eyes fluttered open. She was met with nothing but sheets and pillows. Confused, she tried to remember what happened the night before. Memories of their fight flashed through her mind, causing her to groan and plop her head back on her pillow. She hadn't fallen asleep until the wee hours of the morning, namely because she couldn't sleep without Clark. It proved to be a collection of restless nights when he would have to speed away at a moment's notice. At least with those kinds of situations, she could sleep a little easier knowing he was doing his job and that he would return to her a soon as possible. But this time, she knew he was keeping his distance. She always hated fighting with Clark. It always felt like she was fighting with herself. She just wanted him to see how useless it was to attempt to help Lex. God knows he'd tried, but the outcome was always the same: Lex didn't want to be saved.

Sighing heavily, Lois turned to look at the clock on the bedside table. Another sigh escaped her knowing she had to start getting ready for work. Ignoring the ache in her chest, she rolled out of bed and padded to the bathroom.

After brushing her teeth and taking a shower, Lois chose a black pencil skirt and an eggplant purple blouse with a black buckle to go right under her breasts. Satisfied with her outfit, she styled her hair, leaving it down in soft curls. Once her make up was applied, she stepped into her four in stiletto heels and went down to the kitchen. A frown creased her forehead. Clark hadn't come in to get ready for work yet. She walked over to the window and peered out at the barn. If he wasn't out saving someone, he was in his fortress of solitude.

Lois contemplated going out to check. She didn't want him to know she was thinking about him, even though she was sure he knew already. He had probably thought about her just as much. She bit her lip and swallowing her pride, she made her way to the barn. She found him in the hayloft, sprawled out on the couch. He was laying on his stomach, his feet spilling over one arm of the couch and his arms over the other. His face was turned into the couch, so all she could see was his dark hair. He was shirtless and his defined muscles were in clear view. Lois moved over to him and picked up the blanket that was falling to the floor, most likely from him tossing and turning all night. She threw it back over the couch and kneeled beside it, coming to eye level with him.

"Clark," she whispered. He didn't stir. She placed a hand on his back and shook him. "Clark, wake up."

He turned his head in her direction, but continued to sleep. He began mumbling something. Lois leaned in closer to hear. "Lana…" Her eyes widened at the mention of her name and turned to look at him. Her nose was almost touching his. "Lana, don't…Lois, I…" So he was dreaming of them both. "I didn't do it. Please, Lois…Lana, stop…Lana, no! Lois!…Lois!" By now, he was screaming, every muscle in his body tensed and his eyes were shut tightly.

Lois pulled back and shook him awake. "Clark, wake up!"

His eyes shot open and he bolted upright on the couch. Before she knew it, Lois was sitting in his lap, his arms wrapped securely around her. "Lois, you're alright!" he breathed in relief.

"Of course I'm alright. What happened?" she asked, her hands on his shoulders.

"I had this terrible dream where Lana came back and you saw us together. She had kissed me and you thought I wanted her back. You threw your ring at me and walked away and Lana was pulling me into this dark place and you wouldn't listen to me. And there was someone following you, cloaked in some black robes. He reached out for you just as you turned around and he grabbed you. I couldn't get to you because we were fading away. I didn't know where we were going, but all I wanted was to get to you."

Lois's eyebrows creased together in worry. He looked so afraid. She bit her lip and ran her fingers over his forehead, smoothing out the wrinkles. "It was just a dream," she said softly.

"It felt so real. Lois, I was losing you. It hurt so bad. You were walking away from me and it felt like you were ripping my heart right out of my chest. Lois…" He looked straight into her eyes. "Please, don't ever give me back this ring," he said, lifting her left hand and kissing her ring finger. "It shows that we're bonded together. No matter what."

"Clark," she began. "Don't worry. I'm in it for the long haul, remember?" She smiled and punched him in the shoulder. "It was just a dream. But I swear, if I _ever _see you kissing Lana, I will castrate you."

Clark smiled brightly. "I only want you," he smiled, placing a gentle kiss on her neck. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Smallville," she said. She placed a kiss on his lips.

Clark moved a hand up her back into her hair and kept her head down to his. He deepened the kiss and Lois happily responded, only coming up for breath.

"Come on, you've got to get ready for work," she smiled, trying to pry his hands from her body.

"It takes me five seconds. I'll be finished in time." He kissed her again.

Lois chuckled and pulled away. "We can do that later. Right now, it's time for work. Chop chop, Smallville."

He pouted as she got up from his lap. "Fine," he grumbled before standing up himself. "You look beautiful today, by the way."

"You don't look so bad yourself," she grinned. "You should go to work like that."

Clark looked down at his blue flannel pajama pants and bare chest. He looked up at her and pulled a face. "And watch as you punch all the female workers in the face? I think I'll pass."

Lois twisted her mouth to the side. "You're right. Go cover up," she shooed him.

He simply laughed as they exited the barn.

**Review now.**


	4. A Hero Stands Alone

**Too long since my last update for this story. Big, fat sorry for that. Readers have been asking me about my other story, **_**After School Hours**_** and yes, I'm working on the next chapter. I've just been opening up new projects and trying to balance them all. Not to worry, though, I haven't forgotten about any of my stories. Just stay tuned and keep checking for updates. Thanks and enjoy this new chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Smallville. Sorry to disappoint.**

Neither one wanted to bring up the fight. They were too afraid it would lead to another one, so instead of confronting it, they silently decided to ignore the issue. Lois looked straight ahead at the buttons in the elevator, trying to distract herself from how good Clark looked. His black slacks, sky blue dress shirt, and royal blue tie were driving her wild. His hair was tousled in the way that she loved, tempting her to run her hands through his dark tresses. He was standing so close, she could feel his body heat radiating throughout the lift. She wasn't sure if they were okay enough to give into their desires just yet, but oh God, was she aching for it.

Suddenly, Clark moved over to the buttons and pushed the emergency stop button. Lois took a step back in surprise as the elevator jerked to a halt and Clark turned to face her. His eyes were dark with desire.

"I can't just stand here anymore," he growled huskily before pushing her against the back wall of the lift.

Her purse fell to the floor as his lips devoured hers hungrily. His body pressed harder against hers and a guttural moan escaped his lips, his hands pulling her body into his. Lois's right hand gripped his waist as her left trailed up to his shoulder where she gently pushed him back. He wouldn't budge, however, and just continued to kiss her.

"Clark," she mumbled to no avail. "Wait, wait…Smallville."

He finally let her lips go, but dove into her neck. "Lois, you just look so damn good, and you smell even better…Last night, I had a dream about you, before the nightmare, and I just wanted it to be real. I want us to be okay. Lois, tell me you're not mad anymore."

Lois cupped his face in her hands and pulled him to her eye level. "That fight we had last night was pretty intense-"

"I know, I know," he intervened, circling her waist with his arms, keeping her close. "Baby, I didn't mean any of it. I was just so upset about Lex and almost losing you again, I took it out on you and I shouldn't have done that. I'm so, so sorry."

Lois smiled at his apology. "No, Smallville, you shouldn't be sorry. I shouldn't have run off without telling you. And I guess I should've been more prepared for anything he had up his sleeve. I didn't mean what I said, either. I'm sorry."

"I guess we're both easily riled up," he smiled brightly, his eyes twinkling. "In all kinds of ways." He grabbed her arms and threw them over his shoulders before gripping her around the waist again.

He kissed her with fervor as he lifted her up the wall slightly, fitting her easily against him. Lois moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back just as heatedly. Her left leg wrapped around his leg; his tongue slipping past her lips and seeking out hers. One of his hands crept into her hair as his other hand moved to cup her bottom. Lois moaned a little louder when he squeezed her backside. Clark's lips moved sensually across her jaw, leaving open-mouthed kisses down her neck. Lois's hands gripped the back of his head, tugging at his hair as he nibbled on the sensitive spot where her neck met her shoulder.

"Clark, we…" A moan escaping her lips prevented her from finishing her sentence. She pulled his head back and crashed her lips to his. Her tongue slipped past his open lips and battled with his while their hands aimlessly explore each other's bodies. A few minutes passed before Lois pulled away again. "Okay, there are probably people waiting for the elevator, so we should get going," she said, her leg slipping from his.

Clark pouted for a moment, brushing her bangs from her eyes. "Alright. But I'm not finished with you yet."

She chuckled and playfully pushed him away. "Duly noted."

Clark pushed the emergency button again and the elevator jolted back to life. The two hurried to straighten out their clothes, hoping to look inconspicuous. They looked at each other and couldn't stop the smiles from forming on their faces. The faint ding of the lift brought them back to reality and once the door opened, Lois and Clark spotted a small crowd of people waiting on the elevator.

The flustered couple exited the elevator, ignoring the looks the crowd was throwing at them and headed into the bullpen.

"Good morning, reporters," Tess smirked, coming out of the copy room. "Did you fog up the elevator mirrors?"

Clark's cheeks turned a crimson red as he lowered himself to his seat. Lois smiled at Tess. "Of course not, Tess. I had to make sure they were clear to watch myself fondle my man."

"Lois!" Clark exclaimed, shocked and embarrassed.

"It's okay, Clark. I've learned to love her crass behavior. It's part of her charm," Tess replied.

"So, what do you have for us today, boss?" Clark asked.

"How about some maple donuts?" Lois suggested. "I'm starving."

"I'll go get some. Be back in a flash." He jumped up from his seat, kissed Lois on the cheek, and headed for the door.

"Alright," Lois sighed, sitting down at her desk and powering up her computer. Her phone buzzed in her purse. She pulled it out, unlocked it, and pulled down the notification bar. "Oh, yeah. I forgot I had a meeting with a source this morning."

"Making out with Clark give you memory loss?" Tess joked.

Lois narrowed her eyes at her. "I'm sorry. Are you jealous that someone's actually getting some?"

Tess chuckled and walked away while Lois grabbed the necessary things for her meeting. While leaving, she sent Clark a quick text letting him know where she was headed. She smiled when he replied saying, _"Thanks, honey."_ knowing how much it meant to him. Before she could make it to her car, she felt someone following her.

Swiftly turning around, she came face-to-face with none other than Lex Luthor. Lois pulled an irritated look. "You know, stalking is a crime."

He smiled. "I wasn't stalking you, Ms. Lane. I figured you'd be here and I just so happened to catch you in the parking garage."

"Sure," she said sarcastically. "What do you want?"

"If you would believe it, I came to apologize for my actions last night," he said.

"Well, I don't believe it. Good day, Mr. Luthor," she said, beginning to walk away.

"Easy, now, Ms. Lane," he said, quickly following her. "I really am sorry for touching you inappropriately. I don't know what came over me."

"Yeah, I'm sure you were not sound of mind," she said calmly, walking briskly to her car.

"Please, Lois. Just hear me out. I have a proposal for you," he said.

She stopped walking and slowly turned to face him. "I'm listening."

Lex smiled slightly. "I want you to write a piece on my latest project."

"Why me?"

"Why not you? You're one of the best reporters in Metropolis," he said. "You wouldn't lie."

"What makes you think I'm interested?" she asked.

"I know you are. Everyone is wondering what I've been up to. You'd be the one to tell the world," he smiled.

Lois narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Her instincts told her not to trust him…not fully anyway. But this would be a groundbreaking article to write. She squared her shoulders. "I'll think about it. I'll let you know around noon."

"Great. We can meet up for lunch and discuss details," Lex replied.

Before she could respond, he turned and walked away. Lois stared in disbelief at his retreating form. Shaking her head, she got into her car.

(((o)))

Lois walked into the _Daily Planet_ with an extra bounce in her step. Her meeting with the source went extremely well and she couldn't wait to sit down and write her article, sure to snag a few new readers. Upon entering the bullpen, she found her seat occupied by a blonde woman across from Clark.

"Hey, Chloe. What brings you by?" Lois asked as she dropped her purse on her desk.

"Can't a girl drop by randomly to see her best friend and best cousin?" Chloe replied, mocking offense.

Lois pulled an incredulous look. "I'm your only cousin, cousin."

Chloe just smiled. "Who knows? Maybe I have a secret one somewhere."

"You know, I wouldn't be in the least bit surprised," Lois chuckled, finally turned toward her fiance. "Hey, Smallville. Anything newsworthy?"

"Nothing other than the usual," he smiled sweetly at her. "What about you? How was your interview?"

"Ah, nothing more than just a drawn out Q and A," Lois said, tossing her purse on her desk. She placed her hands on the desktop and leaned forward. "But you know who I ran into? Lex."

Chloe's eyebrows shot up as Clark's jaw clenched. "Really? I thought he went into hiding after your last encounter," Chloe said.

"Not exactly," Lois said. "I saw him last night when I broke into LuthorCorp."

"What? Lois," Chloe whined worriedly. "What happened?"

"Nothing really…He just rambled on about trying to get to Clark and how he took everything from Lex. You know, the usual," Lois shrugged nonchalantly.

"That's not exactly nothing," Chloe said incredulously.

"Well, it isn't like Lex ever succeeded in bringing Clark down," Lois said.

"That doesn't mean he will stop trying, Lois," Clark chimed in indignantly, standing up from his seat and resting his hands flat on the top of his desk. "Maybe this time I won't be so lucky."

"Smallville, calm down. He didn't try anything," Lois said, holding a hand up to him. She turned back to Chloe. "He asked me to write an article about his newest project."

"And you said no, right?" Clark asked pointedly.

Lois looked at him with narrowed eyes. "I didn't give him an answer yet."

"Why not? You're not doing it," he said, straightening up to his full height.

"Excuse me?" she responded, taken aback.

"You're not working with Lex," he said calmly, picking up some files.

"Okay, that's my cue to leave," Chloe spoke up, rising from Lois's desk chair and grabbing her purse. "Play nice you two."

Lois watched her cousin leave before looking back at her fiancé. Clark began walking to the copy room. "What do you mean I'm not working with Lex?" she asked, following him.

"Just that. You're not doing this story," he said.

Lois scoffed. "I'm sorry, I don't remember asking for your permission." She crossed her arms over her chest in a defense stance.

"You didn't, but I'm telling you right now. You're not doing it," he said, slamming his files atop the copy machine.

Lois laughed bitterly. "Wow. I cannot believe you're actually telling me what to do. You know what, Smallville? You can shove it. I don't care what you say. I'm writing this article and you can't stop me." She turned on her heel and stormed out of the copy room.

"Lois!" Clark called after her, but she was already leaving the bullpen.

(((o)))

Lois burst into the office at LuthorCorp. "I'll do it."

Lex looked up from his computer. He smiled. "Excellent. What changed your mind?"

"Nothing. I just decided that this isn't something I should pass up," she said, walking over to his desk. "Now enough with the chitchat. Let's just do this."

Lex stood up. "Alright, Ms. Lane. My newest project has to do with outing a certain hero."

Lois shrunk back in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Clark Kent is the city's greatest savior. But he has to be better and in order to do that, he has to be alone."

"Alone?" she said, when suddenly it hit her. "That's why you asked me to write your article. It had nothing to do with my skill. You needed me specifically because of Clark. Well, you know what? No deal."

Lois began to walk to the door. "If you don't leave Clark, I will make it my number one priority to break him."

She turned to glare at him. "You've been saying that for years and he always finds a way to defeat you. What makes you so sure you can win this time?"

"That's simple, sweetheart," he said, stepping closer to him. "Clark has never felt as strongly about anyone as he does you. You are his greatest strength and even greater weakness. Without you, he can reach his full potential and be the hero this world needs him to be. You hold him back. You're a burden on him."

"That's not true," she said, shaking her head.

"Oh, but it is. You, Lois Lane, are not meant to be with Clark Kent. He will move on in no time. If you don't leave him, I will kill him and you know I know how. Besides, you don't want to be the one to stand in the way of his destiny, do you?"

Lois stared at him, her heart beginning to break into a million pieces.

(((o)))

Clark sped up the stairs of the Daily Planet to the roof. He hadn't seen Lois since their fight earlier that afternoon and he knew when she wanted to be alone, the calmest place she knew was the top of the Daily Planet, where she could overlook Metropolis. Lois wasn't one to contemplate her feelings too often, so when Clark found her sitting on the ledge looking down, worry settled in his stomach.

"Lois?" he called out softly, making sure not to startle her.

She turned her head to see him standing at the door. She smiled sadly. "Hey, Smallville."

"What are you doing?" he asked, slowly walking over to her. "Sitting that close to the edge is dangerous."

Lois looked down at the city. "I seem to always get myself in dangerous situations." Her eyes went to him again. "But you're always there to save me."

Clark smiled and finally made his way to her. "That doesn't mean you shouldn't be more careful. I might not make it one day and…" He let that hang between them.

Lois looked down again, scooting further onto the ledge. Clark quickly grabbed onto her hips and pulled her down from the ledge. Concern crept up onto his face as he watched her sway a little. He opened his mouth to say something, but she beat him to the punch. "But you shouldn't have to save me all the time. If you're too busy looking after me, you might miss someone more important," she said, pushing away from him.

He effortlessly grabbed her arm and brought her back to him. "There is no one more important to me than you. Where is all this coming from?" "Exactly that. Clark," she said, exasperated, throwing her arms up in frustration, almost losing balance. "You are always so in tuned to me that you could miss someone who may need your help and I can't bear to be the one to stand in the way of your true calling. Clark, being with me takes you away from others who need saving."

"Lois, you're the reason I save people. You give me the strength to carry on. I can't do what I have to do if you're not by my side," Clark said, stroking her hair away from her face. Only then did he notice the dozens of empty beer cans scattered along the ledge of the roof. He looked at her intently. "Have you been drinking? Is that why you're acting like this?"

Lois pushed against his chest. Knowing she will keep struggling, Clark reluctantly let her go. She wobbled a bit on her own, but remained upright. "I finally realize something. Something I couldn't see when I was sober," she said, her words slurring a little. "I realize that us being together makes you vulnerable. And I can't…" she trailed off. He could see the tears building up in her eyes. "I can't hold you back anymore. A hero needs to have no baggage…No un…unnecessary weight. You need to soar to new heights…" She swung her arm up, gesturing to the sky. "And I'm just keeping you grounded." She wobbled again as she pointed a finger at him. "You, mister, need to break up with me."

Clark shook his head. "It sounds a lot like you're breaking up with me," he said softly.

"What?" She leaned in close with a confused look on her face, but then straightened up quickly. "No, you're right. I am breaking up with you. Well…" She tugged on her blouse as if to smooth it out. "Then, this is it. We've been fighting all day. That's a sign. We were never meant to be, anyway. Couldn't you tell? Since we met, we couldn't stand each other. Remember all the things we use to say to each other? Hmm? Like how much we hate each other, how we would never work together, how impossible it was to picture you and me as a couple. See? We knew all along that this," She waved a hand in the space between them. "Could never work. It's like hot fudge and halibut." She smiled sadly. "Remember when I said that? That one Valentine's Day that I can't remember for the life of me. Don't forget, you're the halibut." She stopped talking once she realized he hasn't spoken a word at all. She stepped closer and pounded into his chest. "Why aren't you saying anything?" she shouted at him.

Clark quickly grabbed her hands before she caused real damage to them. His eyes were blurred with tears as he kept an iron grip on her wrists. "What do you want me to say, Lois? That you're breaking my heart right now? That you make me want to crawl in a hole and die? You might as well whip out some green kryptonite and beat me to death. I can't believe you're telling me this. You can't honestly think that we don't belong together. Yes, our road has been a long and quite painful one, but not impossible. Never impossible. You are my soul mate, Lois Lane. You are the one that makes being the Blur worth it. You inspire me to go out there and save people because then I get to come home to you. If you leave, then there is no point in living anymore."

"Please, like you could die," she mumbled, trying desperately to pry her hands out of his even though every tug was leaving bruises.

"Being without you is like death, and I can't be a hero without my heart because Lois, you have it," he spoke vehemently.

"Then, take it back!" she cried. "I don't love you anymore!"

Clark stumbled backwards as if hit by a huge blast of green kryptonite. In the process, he let go of her wrists and she wobbled on her feet again. She couldn't look at him, so she stared at the floor instead. Clark put a hand over his heart, trying to stop the pain that ripped through his chest. "You don't mean that," he said, a tear slipping from his eye.

Lois took a breath and looked up at him. She could see the tear that rolled down his cheek and that only made her tears fall faster. "Yes, I do."

Clark shook his head defiantly. "No! You can't mean that!"

"I do, Clark! I mean it," she cried. She could feel herself starting to sober up.

"No," he said firmly. He walked toward her, grabbed her face in his hands, and kissed her with all the love he felt for her. Lois's hands immediately clutched his waist as she kissed him back, over and over again. One of Clark's hands slid to the back of her neck to keep her in place as his other arm wrapped around her waist to pull her up and against him. Lois shook her head and pulled away with a gasp as the need for oxygen became present, which seemed to sober her up. Tears continued to cascade down her cheeks as her hands moved up to his chest. Her eyes remained locked on the engagement ring on her left ring finger. Clark knew exactly what she was thinking about.

"Tell me, Lois," Clark said. His voice was firm, yet soft, and the tears were evident. "Look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me anymore."

Lois let out a sob and slowly moved her eyes up to his. He was fighting his tears as he looked at her with such a broken expression. She shook her head again.

"Tell me." He choked on the words, giving her a gently squeeze.

"I don't…" she trailed of into another sob. He continued to look at her. "I don't want to do this," she whispered.

"Just tell me, Lois, and then I'll leave you alone."

"I don't want to leave you," she sobbed.

Clark exhaled deeply, letting go of the breath he'd been holding. "Then, why were you trying to?"

"Because I'm not good for you," she replied almost inaudibly.

He lifted her chin so that their eyes were looking into each other. "I don't want to ever hear you say that again. It is not true and I'm not going to tell you again. We are bonded together. I can't imagine sharing my life with anyone but you. _I am in love with you._" He accented each word with all the passion he had for her. "You are mine forever."

Lois just continued to cry as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her tightly as they both cried it out. Once she calmed down enough, she found her fingers stroking the back of his head, playing with his silky strands of hair. Clark had his face buried in her neck, inhaling her unique scent of newspaper ink and wild cherry.

Their sniffles soon died away and he tightened his hold on her. "I love you," he whispered into her neck.

Lois closed her eyes and turned her head into his neck. "I love you, too," she replied.

Clark pulled away to look at his fiancé. He smiled slightly at her as he gently caressed her cheek. "Come on. Let's go home." Lois looked up at him with a sad look. She opened her mouth to protest, but he pulled her closer to him. "Please?"

She looked up at him for a moment before giving him a small smile. "Okay."

(((o)))

"Smallville, cut it out. You're starting to creep me out," Lois said with a funny face as they walked into the house.

Clark had been staring at her since they left the _Planet_. They made their way into the kitchen. "I'm sorry. Can't I just look at you?"

"No," she replied simply, looking in the fridge for something to drink.

"Why not?"

Lois stood up, holding a bottle of Pinot Grigio Oliver had given her as a gift for winning a Pulitzer, and looked at him. "Because it's creepy," she replied, twisting the cork off the bottle.

"You just drank enough beer to last a lifetime and you want to add wine?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I can hold my alcohol, Smallville." She grabbed a glass and poured a drink.

"Really? Doesn't seem like it tonight. You got so drunk you thought about leaving me," he said quietly, the pain of her almost walking away from him still burning in his mind.

Lois lowered the glass from her lips before clearing her throat. "That had nothing to do with alcohol." She kept her eyes trained on the kitchen island. She chanced a glance at him, though, to see the patented hurt look on his face.

"So, you would've still left me?" he asked.

"Clark, I still think you need to let go of me to spread your wings," she started casually.

He shook his head and rounded the counter to stand beside her. "Why do you keep saying that? Why do you think I'd do any better without you?"

"Because I keep you grounded. I'm keeping you from soaring to new heights."

"I can't recall a single moment when you've ever kept me from reaching my full potential. You've never held me back. And up until today, you didn't think so, either." He pulled her to him, keeping his arms around her waist, even when she struggled. "Tell me what's changed."

Lois's mouth opened, but no words came out. She was running out of excuses. She tried again to remove his arms. "Clark…"

"No, Lois. I'm not letting you go until you give me a good reason why you think us being together is a bad idea," he said, holding her in place.

"Please, just let me go. Don't make this any harder," she said, almost inaudibly, staring at his chest.

Clark was silent for a moment before he let her go. "Fine."

Her eyes instantly shot up to his. "Fine?"

"I can't force you to stay if you don't want to. I believe we are meant to be together. I believe you are my soul mate. I know I love you with all of my being, but if you can't see it, then there's nothing more I can do." He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "You can be stubborn all you want, but I know you're my one."

He walked away, slowly making his way out to the barn. Lois watched as he exited the house. Tears slowly fell from her eyes as she stared at his retreating form. He was letting her walk away. It was what she'd been trying to make him do, but once he finally relented, it broke her heart. She didn't want to leave him, but it was what was best for him. Squaring her shoulders, she headed upstairs to start packing her stuff, wiping away the tears that continued to fall.

(((o)))

Clark couldn't stop the ache in his chest. He thought that maybe if he pretended he was fine with letting Lois leave, she would come after him. His heart dropped when she headed in the opposite direction. He listened closely and heard her crying. His heart broke, but he continued to the bar. What could he do? Lock her in the house and never let her out? Yeah, like she would ever let him do that. Clark shook his head at the thought.

Deciding there was nothing else he could do, he moved to fix the tractor that was never up to standard. As he picked up the tractor and turned it over, he couldn't help the anger bubbling inside him. The growled in frustration and completely forgot about the tractor. He moved over to a pile of wood and began chopping furiously, channeling all of his anger and pain into the chunks of wood. Piece after piece, his fist collided with the logs, but he didn't feel any better…because Lois was still leaving him. He stopped chopping and began to just throw it around, ripping the bark from the logs, chucking them over the loft and out of the barn window. Everything hurt, but he rather feel anger than pain.

Lois was busy going through the room, packing up her things. Every time she came across a certain item, a new batch of tears would fall from her eyes. She pulled her pink blouse from the closet and immediately her mind flashed back to when she kissed Clark in the copy room. She'd kissed him in retaliation for the surprise kiss he laid on her in the bullpen a week earlier. She smiled sadly at the memory before placing the shirt in her suitcase. Moving back to the closet, she spotted Clark's old football jersey. Fresh tears formed at the sight of the red and yellow shirt. Some of the sweetest memories were attached to that jersey. She pulled it off the hanger and stared at it for a moment, debating whether or not to pack it. Before she could decide, she heard loud crashes coming from the barn. Curiosity peaked within her and she quickly raced out of the bedroom with the jersey in tow. She arrived in time to see Clark throwing pieces of wood around the barn. Never before had she seen him so angry, not even after his father died.

"Clark!" she shouted, taking a step into the barn.

He halted and turned to glare at her. His breathing came in short breaths as he stood angrily. He didn't say a thing, but his eyes betrayed his emotions.

"What are you doing?" she asked worriedly.

He still didn't say anything, but looked down at her hand, which was clutching the football jersey. "Where are you going with that?" he asked, his voice laced with ice.

She looked down at her hand. Her mouthed opened, then closed again as she tried to find the words. "Umm, I, uh…I thought I'd take it with me."

"It's mine," he said, taking a step toward her.

"Yeah, well, there's…it's what I sleep in mostly, so…"

"You can't take that," he growled, moving closer to her.

"Why not?" she asked, getting frustrated with his attitude.

"Because it's mine." "Hasn't been yours since we started having sex!" she shot back indignantly.

Clark clenched his jaw in anger and grabbed Lois, pulling her into a dominating kiss. She gasped in shock before succumbing to his kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she pushed her back against the wall of the barn. A low moan escaped her as his tongue snaked into her mouth. He pressed his body tighter into her. He grabbed the jersey from her hands and began to kiss down her neck.

"Lois, don't leave me," he mumbled against her skin. "Please, don't go. I need you, please."

"Clark," she murmured. "You'll do better without me."

"No, no, no," he shook his head vigorously. "Stop saying that. Baby, I need you, more than you know. Please, don't leave me. I love you."

It was then that Lois felt something warm and wet against her neck. Clark was crying. This brought tears to her own eyes. She pulled his head back to look at him. He looked so devastated. Tears started to fall from her eyes as she wiped his away.

"Lois, I don't know why you're so willing to walk away all of a sudden. Aren't you happy with me? Don't you love me? You said you did. Were you lying?"

Lois's face crumpled at the sight of the strongest man she knew crying over her, questioning her love for him. "Smallville, this is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Despite being deliriously happy with you and I can't imagine loving anyone as much as I love you, I have to let you go. I need you like I need air to breathe, but the world needs you more. A hero needs to stand alone. I can't hold you back."

"For the last time, you _don't_ hold me back. You never have. I am so much more when I'm with you. Can't you see that?"

"But Lex said-" She immediately shut her mouth.

Clark was surprised at the mention of the bald billionaire. "Lex?" But suddenly it all made sense. "What did he say to you?" he demanded.

"Nothing," she replied quickly before pushing away from him. "I have to go."

"No, Lois." He grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "What did he tell you?"

"It's not important," she said.

"He told you to do this, didn't he?" Clark asked, holding onto her upper arms. "He told you to leave me."

Lois stared at him for a moment before answering, "Yes."

"Because he knew if I didn't have you, I couldn't be the hero I need to be. Why would you listen to him?"

"He was making sense about how I get in your way. Every moment you spend with me, I am taking away from those who need saving."

"Lois, when have I ever ignored a call when I'm with you? When have I ever looked at you like you and you had to wonder if I blamed you for someone I didn't save? When, before Lex came back, did you feel like you were a burden to me?"

She looked away, knowing he was right. Clark lifted her chin, gently probing her to look at him. "He threatened to hurt you. He knows your weakness. I couldn't let him hurt you."

"I'm sure it was his intention to hurt me anyway. But he knows we're stronger together. That's why he's trying to take you away from me."

"Clark-"

"No," he said firmly. "He can't do anything as long as you're with me. We've always been strong together. Please, Lois. Don't leave."

Lois gave him a small, sad smile and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. He hugged her back tightly. "I won't leave, Clark. I promise."

**REVIEW.**


	5. Murmurs in the Dark

**Update! So, with all the drama and heartache going on, I figured the story could use a break. So this chapter will have some good stuff. It's pretty much a filler chapter. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Smallville is not mine.**

The bedroom door swung open as the two entered the room, attached at the lips. Lois stumbled backwards as Clark pushed her further into the room, kicking the door shut behind them. They made their way toward the bed and when the back of her knees hit the edge, she fell backwards bringing him with her.

"Oof!" Lois grunted as he landed on top of her. She laughed and began undoing the buttons of his shirt. "Very graceful," she teased.

"Aren't I always?" he chuckled breathlessly. He undid the buckle beneath her breasts and was now slipping the buttons from their holes, pulling her shirt apart.

She moaned at the feel of their skin brushing as she rid him of his shirt completely. "No, actually. You're quite the klutz."

"As are you, Ms. Lane," he replied.

"That's so hot," Lois smiled. She kicked off her heels and Clark followed suit.

He scooted them further up the bed so that her head was now resting on the pillows. He pulled her shit off and began sliding her skirt down her legs. Lois kept her hands busy with his belt, slipping it from the belt loops of his slacks. Clark dipped his head and pressed his open mouth to her neck as his hands wandered up her smooth thighs. Lois smiled as she closed her eyes, enjoying his ministrations. She fumbled with the button and zipper of his pants until she was able to slide them off. Clark kicked them off the rest of the way, then pulled her legs to wrap around him. He reached for her hands and pinned them to each side of her head, lacing their fingers together.

Lois raised her head, silently asking to be kissed. Clark smiled and leaned down, knowing exactly what she wanted. As soon as his lips touched hers, her tongue shot out to sweep across the seam of his mouth. He parted his lips and deepened the kiss. Lois moaned and began rocking her hips into his.

"Lois," Clark groaned into the kiss. She smirked and continued grinding against his hardened length. "I'm guessing it's not a gentle lovemaking night."

"No," she said simply and quickly rolled him over, moving to straddle his hips. "I want it as rough as you got." She dragged her nails down his chest to the waistline of his boxers. She began yanking it down his legs.

Clark raised his hips to aid her and she crawled back up his naked body. "And what if I don't want to?" he asked, his hands stroking along the insides of her thighs.

Lois didn't say anything as she reached over to the bedside drawer and pulled out a lead box. She opened it and a piece of blue meteor rock glowed. "I have my ways of making you do things," she replied smugly. Clark reached for the box, but she quickly moved it out of his reach. "Uh uh uh," she smiled wickedly. "I think it's time we evened out the playing field."

He plopped back down on the bed and smiled up at his fiancé. "You are one evil woman, Lois Lane."

"Isn't that why you love me?" she asked, placing the opened box on the nightstand. She leaned down and kissed him hungrily. His hands slid up her back and unhooked her bra. He pulled the straps down her arms and she flung the material away, not caring where it landed. Clark sat up and held her body to his, loving the feel of her breasts pressing against his chest. Lois wrapped her arms around his neck as her tongue delved into his mouth, letting out sighs of pleasure at the feel of his erection against her core.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips while his hands ripped her underwear from her body. He began to rub her roughly between her legs.

"I…love you, too," she whimpered.

Clark grabbed a fistful of her hair and tugged her head back to give him better access to her neck. He licked and nibbled the spot right below her ear, growing harder at the moans she was emitting. She rocked her hips into his hand, trying to get to her climax faster, but Clark removed his hand and slapped her ass hard. Lois moaned loudly both in pain and pleasure. Clark threw her off his lap and onto her back. Lois gasped in surprise, but smiled when he crawled on top of her and kissed her hungrily. She squealed against his lips when he slammed into her.

"You like that, baby?" Clark growled in her ear, his hand moving up to her breasts.

"Yes," Lois moaned loudly.

"Say you like it." He cupped her right breast roughly.

"Mmm, I like it," she breathed, lifting her legs higher around his waist and he sunk deeper.

"What do you like? Tell me what you like," he grunted.

"I like your cock in me, Clark! I love you moving in me," she shouted, clawing at his back. "Give it to me harder! I want it harder!"

He lifted her left leg over his shoulder and pumped into her harder. "You want it like that?"

"Mmm, yes! God, baby…Uhhh, give it to me, give it to me!"

"Ah, Lois!" Clark groaned as he felt the tightening in his lower abdomen. He slid a hand down to where they were joined and rubbed her clit.

Lois came apart in his arms, screaming as she came. He followed immediately, spilling into her. He kissed her passionately, riding out their release.

"Oh, so good," she whispered against his lips.

He smiled and began to move off of her. Lois moved with him, never letting him leave her. She laid comfortably on top of him and kissed him softly.

"I love you," Clark whispered, kissing her head.

"Love you, too," she mumbled against his chest, succumbing to the call of sleep.

(((o)))

It couldn't be any later than five o'clock in the morning, but Clark couldn't sleep. He was too busy watching his fiancé. She was deep in slumber, cuddled close into his chest, their bodies still connected, her head resting on his pillow. Clark was laying on his side, propped up on his elbow with his head in his hand. Their legs were tangled with each other's underneath the heavy duvet and the arm under Lois was tucked between them with her hand was tucked under her chin while the other was wrapped snugly around his midsection. He softly stroked her hair back from her face. He loved just watching her, whether it be while she was asleep, while she was engrossed in her work at the _Planet_, or just gallivanting around the Farm. Clark didn't think he would ever get tired of looking at her. He placed a soft kiss on her temple, smiling when Lois snuggled into him even closer.

Clark sighed. He still couldn't believe he was going to lose her. She was going to walk away. Nothing ever felt more worse than seeing Lois Lane cry or watching her pull away from him. It was like someone had implanted a chunk of green kryptonite into his chest, constricting his airways and making him weak in all the worst ways. It took everything he had not to break down completely.

But then he knew why she'd been doing it. Lex Luthor was trying to do the same thing to them as he did to Clark and Lana, only this time, he wasn't trying to steal Lois. He was trying to tear away the most important thing in his life and make Clark watch her walk around knowing he couldn't have her. They'd already been through him needing her to stand with him, so he knew that wasn't the case.

Even so, no matter what she said, he would never let her walk away, not really. Sure, she could move off the Farm, keep a respective distance away from him at work, and pretend what she was doing was the right thing, but Clark knew he would always own Lois's heart.

So, that's why he could easily forgive her for wanting to leave him because he knew she would have end up coming back. She needed him just as much as he needed her. Clark trailed a few kisses from her cheek and down her jaw line. Lois moaned a little in her sleep, a small smile forming on her lips. He smiled and his hand moved from her hair to her back, gently pulling her closer.

He just couldn't stop staring at her. From her closed hazel eyes that always twinkled just for him, to her full, pouty lips that reserved a secret smile that made him melt and spent most of the time yelling at him, then down to her body, which was covered by the blue sheets of the bed. His eyes wandered the wonder that was Lois Lane.

"Contrary to popular belief, staring is not romantic," she mumbled groggily against his chest.

Clark grinned. "You can lie all you want, but I know you love it when I ogle you." His hand moved down to her ass where he squeezed it gently.

Lois let out a breath and slid her hand to his chest. "Not while I'm asleep when I could be drooling or snoring," she chided.

"Honey, you don't snore," he smiled. "Not too badly."

"Thanks, Smallville. I love you, too," she retorted with a roll of her eyes.

He leaned down and kissed her softly. "It's nearly six in the morning. Let's get some more sleep."

"Why are you up so early?" Lois asked, raising her left leg higher to hook over his waist.

"I'm not that tired. Plus, you looked so good. I was distracted."

She snorted loudly, pulling her arms away from him to stretch without releasing her hold on his lower body. "You are way too corny, babe. Looks like I still have a lot of work ahead of me."

"I look forward to spending every minute of my life succumbing to your aggressive ways," he smiled, but she knew the serious tone behind his teasing.

Lois bit her lip and cupped his cheek in her hand. "I love you, Smallville. And I'm sorry for, you know, trying to leave."

He lifted her chin and pulled her into a deep kiss. "Don't be sorry. I understand why you did it."

"But, I shouldn't have listened to Lex, like you said. I know better than that. Yet, his words held truth. I don't want to hold you back and before you protest, it is how I feel sometimes. But there is a bigger part of me that knows how much you need me, like I need you, and I do, Clark, so much. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I just can't be selfish-" Lois didn't get to finish when Clark pushed her onto her back and covered her body completely, his mouth devouring hers.

Lois felt him grow hard within her and he started moving slowly in and out. She moaned against his mouth as he kissed her passionately. "Lois, I didn't think there was any way I could love you more, but you prove me wrong every time," he grunted as he moved.

Her mouth fell open in a silent moan as he stretch her wonderfully. "I…ohhhmmmm, I love…you…too…" she sighed. Her hands grabbed the back of his shoulders and she latched her lips onto his neck. "Harder, baby."

Clark picked up the pace, lifting her left leg and throwing it over his shoulder as Lois's left hand slid up into his hair, tugging as he hit the right spot over and over. Their panting and moans echoed off the bedroom walls and soon, they were howling each other's names as they reached their highs.

Clark slid her leg down and collapsed on her. Lois wrapped her leg high around his back. "Never leave me, Clark. Let's stay like this forever."

He chuckled into her neck, his nose brushing the spot just below her ear. "I don't think that would work out too well while doing other activities, babe."

"Then let's never leave this bed," she replied, her hands roaming aimlessly along his neck and shoulders.

"I wish we could, but reality will always interrupt. But I promise you, Lois, I'll always came back to you. You'll never have to worry about that." He placed a gentle kiss on her neck, tasting the saltiness of her skin.

Lois sighed. "I know, Smallville."

Clark snuggled in closer to her. "We'll be together, for always and-"

"Forever," she finished softly with a teary smile. She wrapped her arms tighter around him, anchoring him to her. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he whispered in her ear before the call of sleep claimed them both.

**Ehh, took me a while to complete this chapter. Oh, busy, busy me. Sorry, for the long wait, but I always come back, don't I? Reviews are like Clois love…you know what that means. I better get them.**


End file.
